


Getting To Know You

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Don’t post to another site, F/F, Fic Exchange, Getting to Know Each Other, Memes, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pop Culture, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: When Acxa admits she doesn’t know a whole lot about Earth culture, she gets more than she bargained for when Veronica teaches her.*Written for a Veracxa Exchange.*
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CruelisnotMason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/gifts).



“Spit it out.”

Startled, Veronica blinked.

She had been so preoccupied with her infinity number questions that she wanted to ask Acxa (but was too scared to,) or dreamy fantasy scenarios that would never happen in a million  _ freaking _ years that she barely registered that she had been addressed. 

“Huh?”

_ ‘Smooth move, Acxa. Nailed it.’ _

Acxa cocked an eyebrow, confident enough in her dealings with the bespectacled human to know she didn’t say anything that subject to mistranslation.

She readied her patience, something she only permitted to Veronica, then tried again. “If you’ve got something to say, say it.” Her sapphire blue eyes regarded her friend with a considerate wariness. “You’re not the type to bottle it up.”

Mulling over all the unspoken things in Acxa’s words (or maybe that’s just the major hardcore pining talking,) Veronica smiled, disguising her pent up feelings with a laugh.

“I’m fine, Acxa. I’m just… overthinking things.”

She cringed at how pathetic and unconvincing she must have sounded.  _ ‘Damn. Keith made it look so easy. Did he feel like this too before he told Shiro? Like a big, bubbling pot ready to explode?’ _

Resisting the urge to bite her nails because that was a sure fire sign that something was off, Veronica managed a weak laugh. It’s the least she could do when alone with the lady that turned her insides to mush, and unleashed the butterflies to wreak havoc inside her.

Then she thought of Keith holding back gooey, sappy feelings, and butterflies, and she nearly giggled. At least that was something they had in common, then.

Love in space.

“Huh.” Tossing her dark bangs back, the Galra woman seemed more intrigued now than ever, and Veronica didn’t know if that made her more or less worried. “Care to share?”

_ ‘Acxa? Asking me to share? Must be a special day.’ _

Veronica settled on bottle up, sealing, and locking away her truest trouble because that was another story for another alternative universe… maybe. She pinched her lips, then spoke with a childish awkwardness that came across as a heartfelt confession regardless.

“It’s just…” Acxa stared curiously as Veronica tried to put her mind salad to words. “Um. Since I was little, I always had a super interest in alien culture, and it’s crazy to think that I’m making friends from all across the galaxy. Including you, Acxa. I know so little about the Galra, but I’d like to.”

Processing Veronica’s words carefully, Acxa responded. “When you think about it, you’re an alien to me too. Outside of my dealings with the Paladins of Voltron, I have no idea about Earthling culture either.”

Hope spiked in Veronica’s chest. “Do you want to?”

Acxa nodded, and after being dragged to Veronica’s dorm, she was subject to a series of hours being  _ talked to _ . A lot. Veronica told her the bare basics of Earthling life, from lifespan to quirky characteristics.

But when Veronica brought her computer out, she really took off like a verbal fuelled rocket.

For hours, Acxa was schooled on contemporary pop culture ranging from the evolution of memes (making her interactions with certain Paladins a lot easier to understand,) to how Pokemon Go definitely reached its peak when space travel became a thing, and that Team Mystic was best team?

Acxa was unsure why, but she assessed they were an Alpha team of sorts.

That had to be it.

In the stream of excited dialogue that followed without any signs of end, she began to learn little things about Veronica that expanded her knowledge about her. She was a Raven… claw, her favourite breed of cat was a Nyancat (insisting they might find one in space with a wink,) she loved mood rings even if the science dispelled the magic behind them, she collected tabletop dice, and failed to join an attempt to storm Area 51 because she got a late case of the chicken poxs and was too scared to pass it on to her alien friends.

And there was that one time she acted as mediator for her entire family when The Dress Drama broke down (even when Lance  _ screamed _ the house down, insisting it was  _ black and blue _ .)

Personally, Acxa saw gold and white, but she kept that to herself.

She didn’t know what exactly as these seemingly random facts had to do with Earthlings, but she understood one thing clearly.

As she listened to Veronica enthusiastically talk about her passions, she found  _ that _ to be her favourite thing about these strange Earthlings. Her desire when it came to things she liked was without equal, and there was something commendable about that.

Her blue lips crooked into the faintest smile, and she wondered to herself.

Once she was confident enough to court Veronica as ancient Galra customs dictated, an elusive  _ Nyancat _ that dear human loved so much would be the perfect gift.

Yes, Nyancat should prove perfect for her future mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mini Veracxa Exchange on Discord, for the prompt of Veronica being interested in Acxa, and teaching her all about strange Earth customs and pop culture.
> 
> This ended up as a fun little story where I imagined all the silly contemporary cultural things Veronica would know about and be into, and that Acxa might take it at face value.
> 
> This was a short, cute little idea, and I’m glad to be writing this pairing.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💜❤️


End file.
